


tag, you're mine!

by inspiritwarrior



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel doesn't play by rules, M/M, NielWoon, everyone in wanna one is mentioned but they don't actually have a role, have no idea how laser tagging works in the first place, implied smutty actions..?, jaksoseng at his best, nielwoon is love nielwoon is life, nielwoon making bets, not actual smut, poor sungwoon gets cheated, probably in another fic hohoho, smol and short, wanna one goes laser tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 08:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritwarrior/pseuds/inspiritwarrior
Summary: inspired by this prompt on Tumblr!"take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away."





	tag, you're mine!

**Author's Note:**

> procrastinated for quite long and honestly I'm getting more and more awkward with writing even tho English is my first language ((but I still suck at it bc I'm a loser in life yeah)) 
> 
> do let me know if there are any mistakes!! 3.30am here right now... my brain already shut down long ago LOL 
> 
> this is like...... a piece of trash that is wedged somewhere between forced(???????) fluff and awkward sexual tension.....????????
> 
> I'M SORRY I REALLY TRIED
> 
> ok but sorry not sorry for this mess, now shoo shoo! enjoy your journey into a pitless hole called the nielwoon ship hohoho

  
"Hyung, hyung, hyung! There's a new laser tagging game shop in the mall!" Daniel jumped on the bed, tapping excitedly on Sungwoon's shoulder. The older was glued onto the bed, lazily flipping through boring channels on the TV.  
  
"Okay... and so?" Sungwoon deadpanned.  
  
"So... let's go hyung!" Daniel tugged on Sungwoon's lazy arm, attempting to pull him out of the bed.  
  
"Minimum number of people?" Sungwoon asked.  
  
A confused Daniel looked down at his phone, tapping on the webpage for more details and looked back up with an adorable pout on his face.  
  
"Hyung... they want a minimum of 10 people in a group," Daniel flopped onto the bed, whining into the pillow. "We can't go, there's only two of us!"  
  
Sungwoon sighed. Kang Daniel? More like Kang Choding. Sungwoon picked up his phone from their bedside table and typed a short message into one of his group chats with Daniel inside.  
  
**ALL I WANNA DO!**  
tap here for more info  
_Choding baby ❤, the winking one, grape boy, eardrum blaster, ong, snaggletooth, boi from Taipei, oldie, emperor, smol face baeby, You._  
  
**You**  
laser tagging anyone???  
_sent 14:54_  
  
we need at least 10 people, including us  
_sent 14:55_  
  
reply if seen bc Daniel is starting to sulk alr  
_sent 14:56_  
  
**ong**  
seems like fun, count me in  
_sent 14:57_  
  
**oldie**  
no thanks  
_sent 14:58_  
  
too old for this  
_sent 14:58_  
  
**boi from Taipei**  
me me!!  
_sent 14:59_  
  
**grape boy**  
ooooooooooooo  
_sent 14:59_  
  
**boi from Taipei**  
and jihoon hyung!!  
_sent 14:59_  
  
**grape boy**  
me + Jinyoung hyung  
_sent 15:00_  
  
**snaggletooth**  
if jihoon's gg then I'll go  
_sent 15:03_  
  
**emperor**  
gotta ask jaehwan first  
_sent 15:05_  
  
yeah okay, he's okay with laser tagging  
_sent 15:07_  
  
+2 frm us  
_sent 15:08_  
  
**@oldie** , most of us are alr gg, just join us hyung  
_sent 15:07_  
  
**eardrum blaster**  
just join us hyung (2)  
_sent 15:07_  
  
**ong**  
just join us hyung (3)  
_sent 15:07_  
  
**snaggletooth**  
just join us hyung (4)  
_sent 15:08_  
  
**the winking one**  
just join us hyung (5)  
_sent 15:08_  
  
**smol face baeby**  
just join us hyung (6)  
_sent 15:08_  
  
**boi from Taipei**  
just join us hyung (7)  
_sent 15:09_  
  
**grape boy**  
just join us hyung (8)  
_sent 15:09_  
  
**Choding baby ❤**  
just join us hyung (9)  
_sent 15:11_  
  
**oldie**  
tf  
_sent 15:11_  
  
are yall ganging up on me??  
_sent 15:12_  
  
...........................  
_sent 15:14_  
  
fine  
_sent 15:16_  
  
**You**  
ok great so 11 of us  
_sent 15:16_  
  
"Happy now?" Sungwoon sighed again, resisting a small smile when Daniel jumped around happily, randomly starting a "celebration ceremony dance".  
  
Daniel flopped back down, squishing Sungwoon's cheeks and forcing kisses on his face, ignoring the screams and slaps he got from Sungwoon.  
  
"HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU HYUNG?? I LOVE YOU THE MOST IN THE WHOLE WORLD!!" Daniel shouted loudly, still squishing the smaller male tightly.  
  
"Get the fuck off me before I cancel that laser tagging thinghy." Sungwoon hissed, squirming out of Daniel's grasp.  
  
"Hyung!" Daniel gasped. "You wouldn't!"  
  
Sungwoon smirked.  
  
" _Try me._ "  
  
  
The weekend came by faster than expected. A frowning Sungwoon sat grumpily on the bed, annoyed at the fact that he was forced to wake up at 7am on a freaking Sunday morning and watching his child-like mentality boyfriend bounce around happily in their shared bedroom as he prepared for the day.  
  
"Can you just sit the fuck down?" Sungwoon glared at Daniel.  
  
"Hyung, stop being grumpy! We should leave the house in another 45 minutes so shoo shoo! Time to roll out of bed and get ready!" Daniel chimed excitedly.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Sungwoon peeled the covers away and padded into the bathroom. The cool tap water against his face did wake him up a little bit, but he was still a little annoyed at the fact that they couldn't just cuddle at home or watch movies. Sighing, Sungwoon washed up quickly and flopped face down onto the bed again.  
  
"Hyung~! Chop chop, I'm ready to go!" Daniel's voice resonated through their apartment as he skipped into their bedroom. Daniel pounced on the bed, half his body crashing onto the smaller man.  
  
"Kang Daniel!!"  
  
"Hyung, come on! Let's go already~!" Daniel whined, placing small little kisses on the exposed skin within his reach.  
  
Daniel's little kisses on his nape, face and fingers felt so ticklish but it was his way of showing affection to the older. Turning his head slightly, Sungwoon puckered his lips and pecked Daniel's own, ruffling his neatly styled hair before pushing him away and rolling out of bed.  
  
"Hyung, my hair!!" Daniel exclaimed.  
  
  
The couple made their way to the shopping mall hand in hand, enjoying the soft breeze and the morning air. Daniel had been talking nonstop since they left the apartment, going on and on about the games he wanted to try out, how he wanted to beat the other guys, how he didn't want to play those scary, zombie-themed games because he was scared of them.  
  
Sungwoon just listened, occasionally looking up at the taller man, watching as Daniel spoke animatedly and even giggling to himself at times. Looking down at their hands, the image their fingers intertwined with each other's and how Daniel's grip was firm yet gentle, soft yet secure. He was contented with Daniel's presence alone, and nothing could ever replace that.  
  
They met up with the other guys, and swiftly got a hang of how laser tagging was played. Splitting into the _tall and big team_ and the _short and small team_ , Sungwoon huffed indignantly, grumbling about how he was not short nor small.  
  
While the other members were putting on their safety gear, the couple had a little corner to themselves. Daniel placed the safety helmet on Sungwoon's head and clasped the buckle, making sure that it wasn't too tight or too loose. Likewise, Sungwoon helped Daniel put on his protective gear and handed him his laser gun.  
  
"Hyung, shall we bet?" Daniel suggested.  
  
"On what?" Sungwoon sighed. He was probably gonna lose this bet, but oh well - anything for his boyfriend. _Kinda sucks to be in love at times, it makes me agree to stupid bets,_ Sungwoon thought to himself.  
  
"Hmm... if I win," Daniel came close to Sungwoon's ear and whispered. "I get to fuck you with one of my kinks. Or should I say, _our kinks._ "  
  
Sungwoon's eyes flew open and slapped Daniel on the chest, the small palm landing with a dull thud against the sensor-embedded protective gear.  
  
"Yah!! Don't go round saying things like that in public!" Sungwoon shouted in a whisper, the tip of his ears flushing red.  
  
"So... call?" Daniel smirked.  
  
"Fine. But if I win, no sex for 2 weeks. And you can't touch yourself either."  
  
"Call."  
  
"Kiss to seal the deal!" Daniel planted his lips onto Sungwoon's, smiling into the kiss and skipped away in search of his own team mates.  
  
Sungwoon was torn between winning or losing.  
  
But he _had_ _to_ win this game.  
  
  
The first round ended badly for Daniel, with the _short and small team_ having multiple kills and going on a winning streak. Daniel kept getting himself killed when he was unaware and his current death count was 16. His kill count was.... 1. And that 1 kill happened when he accidentally fired a shot at his own teammate.  
  
Sungwoon smirked, Daniel would never win him at this rate.  
  
The two teams battled for a few more rounds before they came to a tie - 2 vs 2. The last and final round would determine which team won. It would also determine if Sungwoon would get fucked with Daniel's kinks, or Daniel would get blue balls for 2 weeks.  
  
The thought of no sex with Daniel made Sungwoon a little bitter. Well, he did say no sex and also disallowed Daniel to satisfy himself. But he never said anything about teasing Daniel or seducing him.  
  
_Hah,_ Sungwoon thought. _Time to die in my hands, Kang Daniel!_  
  
At the same time, Daniel was excited to win this game. He had been hiding his skills all along. Even without his skills, he still had a secret weapon - and he believed that with this secret weapon, his team would definitely win this game. _And win the bet,_ Daniel smirked mentally.  
  
Daniel hid in a corner that he found when chasing after members of the other team. It was hidden slightly, and was noticeable if one squinted closely. It was a dark corner behind fake bushes, making it even more hidden as shadow from the lights of the location casted over the spot.  
  
Sitting there, he listened to the sounds of his team members battling out with the other team. Screams and footsteps echoed around his surroundings before disappearing. He waited for awhile longer before popping his head out, making sure that there was no one.  
  
"I finally found you, Kang Daniel!" Sungwoon bellowed and aimed his gun at the startled man as he spotted Daniel coming out from his hidden corner.  
  
"WAIT HYUNG, WAIT! LET'S STRIKE A DEAL!" Daniel turned around in shock, Sungwoon just a few steps away from him. _This is the time to pull out my secret weapon._ Raising his hands up in mock defeat, he wriggled his fingers, beckoning Sungwoon to come closer.  
  
"Deal, what deal? No deal!" Sungwoon took a cautious step forward, narrowing his eyes as he lifted his gun to aim again.  
  
"Wait hyung! I just wanna know who's left out there!"  
  
"They're all dead, left with the two of us." Sungwoon said boringly. "So just hurry the fuck up and let me kill you, Daniel."  
  
"Hyung! Your team is gonna win either way, so even if this round comes out to be a tie, your team will still win because you guys have more kills compared to us!"  
  
"Yeah okay, so?" Sungwoon didn't understand what Daniel was hinting at.  
  
"So..." Daniel stepped closer to Sungwoon as the older lowered his weapon, slowly convinced by the senseless reasoning. "Let's just drop our weapons and make out?"  
  
"Huh, you must be craz- mmph!" Sungwoon's words were cut short by Daniel's lips against his own, mouth opening on his own accord like it was his second nature.  
  
Daniel's tongue slipped into his warm cavern, Sungwoon's own welcoming it in anticipation. Toying with the excited muscle that flicked and grazed against the intruder, Sungwoon's closed his eyes reflexively as he felt Daniel suck lightly on his tongue, greedily trying to suck up all Sungwoon had to offer.  
  
Sungwoon's grip on the trigger loosened, voluntarily looping his arms around Daniel's neck as he felt Daniel pull him closer by the waist. They briefly broke apart for air, eyelids fluttering open as they made eye contact. Glancing down at each other's glossy lips covered with saliva, their lips found their way to each other again without fail.  
  
"Last 60 seconds!" The announcement sounded through the speakers.  
  
"Ignore that..." Sungwoon mumbled against Daniel's lips.  
  
"Mmm..." Daniel hummed nonchalantly in reply, one arm tightening his grip around Sungwoon's waist as he aimed the other arm with his weapon towards Sungwoon's back, the red dot hovering over the protective gear.  
  
Soft, breathy moans and hastened breathing surrounded the air around them.  
  
"Hyung..." Daniel started.  
  
"Last 30 seconds." The announcement sounded.  
  
"Hm?" Sungwoon hummed shakily, still immersed in the kiss.  
  
"Sungwoon hyung, I love you."  
  
"Mm... love you too, Daniel." Sungwoon mumbled shyly against Daniel's lips, smiling into the kiss.  
  
"Sorry hyung."  
  
"For?" Sungwoon was confused.  
  
"Last 10 seconds!"  
  
"This."  
  
Daniel pulled the trigger, laser coming into contact with the sensor-embedded protective gear and a soft _beeeeep!_ sound resonated through the air between them.  
  
"What the fuck." Sungwoon seethed, harshly pushing Daniel away.  
  
"Yes, we won!!" Daniel shouted, his _tall team_ coming round to share the happiness, jumping around in victory.  
  
"You used me, you fucking bastard!" Sungwoon screeched.  
  
"Awww hyung~ don't be like that!" Daniel cooed, hugging his angry, _little_ hyung. "Our _kinky deal_ is still on, you're not losing out either!"  
  
"Fuck off." Sungwoon blushed, obviously embarrassed as he tried to push the large sized human away. His teammates sighed at their display of affection, wondering how their stubborn hyung lost just because he was _distracted_.  
  
  
"Come on, let's go home hyung." Daniel kissed the top of Sungwoon's head, hugging him close as they stepped out of the mall. Sungwoon was still sulking over his loss.  
  
" _It's kinky time~_ " Daniel whispered to Sungwoon, giving a lick to the shell of his flushing ear, hearing a soft gasp as he felt Sungwoon shiver instinctively in his hold.  
  
Sungwoon was so _fucked_ , literally.

**Author's Note:**

> you deserve a Jisung clap for reading all the way /claps the Jisung clap/ 
> 
> hope you're ready for a part 2 (with some coughrealactioncough included) because it's already in the making whether you like it or not


End file.
